User talk:DeltaStriker/Archive 1
Rise of Overlord Question Hey DS i got a quick question. Can Randy be second-in-command for the Hero S.W.A.T Team? I hope you don't thinnk i'm being demanding but i just wanted to here what you think about the idea. Plz respond on my talkpage :) I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 22:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you very much! :) I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 20:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Jalix Hey, can complete the Jalix MoC, so I can see who won the contest? Thanks! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Rise of Overlord Very good, but a few grammatical errors, I wanted to change them, is that okay? -NGO --"(Z->)90° - (E-N²W)90°t=1 15:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: White Mercenary Mhhmm see this is a tough call because it seems as the though the user tried to put alot of effort into its characters but the pages just arn't good for lack of a better word. they have no infoboxes, the pictures are all over the place, and the info isn't that great. If it where me i would just get rid of the pages cause its gonna take alot of effort to bring the pages back up to par. I'm FranktheTank and I'm the KINGINNANORTH! 18:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply to idea Thanks for the suggestion(and yes, you did spell it right)! Although that would normally make sense for it have such a name, and the planet does need a name, the "ia" thing at the end of names is purely human(in fact, Latin!), so I'll likely not use that exact name. This was a good reminder of what I need to work on, and is certainly appreciated, though. ArghYeMatey 03:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Story Limit No, there is no story limit. Stories are good. We need stories. That is all. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 02:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S. So people don't have to search your user pge every time they want to respond to a message, it would be nice to put a link to your talk page in your sig. RE:The Powers That Be Good point, just noticed that. Anyways, I left a message on the article in case they came back to edit. Not sure if that's the best option. We'll save this wiki.....together!!! 20:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Haha, wow. I hope those random people do come back to finish their articles. We'll save this wiki.....together!!! 00:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay, I'm fine with that, but see that black bar up top? Ask FIRST since I'm an active user! Thanks! "(Z->)90° - (E-N²W)90°t=1 11:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pages??? I know, it's like a whole hundred articles just blew up into nonexistence. -Oonie It could be some mass deletion we weren't informed of, although I doubt it. RE: New Theme/Badges Well, my entire blog post was about badges and fanfic areas, so, yes, we will use them...McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I didn't vote against everyone. And regardless of my activity and keeping-to-myself, I'm a part of the community here, and thus allowed to vote. And I do read up on contributors. But don't think I'm a stalker. :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Notifications What do you mean? Does a box pop up saying you have new messages, but when you check your Talk Page nothing new is there? If so, it's a bug. That happens to me as well. If not, what happened exactly? Switching to Message Wall won't help. Message Wall conversations and Talk Page messages are not shared. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 00:48, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Biomech wiki Sure i'll join in, but be warned, i'm on the internet at least 4 times a day, so you might see me around A LOT. Anyways, thanks for the compliment, you've done quite well yourself. (P.S. i'm still trying to figure out custom sigs) -Oonie is coming to HF... 01:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) What?!?! Vandal! What the fudgecakes! VANDAL! Good going Delta, let's take em' down! Oonie is coming to HF... 00:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:CTW I'll check it out. Thanks. :) [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight Rises']] 01:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just saw the dedication for me on Rise of Overlord. THANKS DELTA!!!! *sob* THANKS! Joyful, Joyful, We adore thee! JFJ 19:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) hey delta, thanks for helping on my moc Ryan killshot, if you liked him make sure you look for his bro johnny pyro coming soon! CSW Articles Hey, Oonie sugested I ask you this: If the Custom Slizer Wiki doesn't get enough members, could we move all our articles over to Biomech Wiki? [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I figured that if the CSW were not to do so well, we could merge our articles into the Biomech wiki, that way you would get more users there (if this even takes place) and hopefully we'll be bringing over some good Slizer/Throwbot stuff. PS I will still be going on Biomech, but i'll have to take back my offer on the Slizer pages, at least for now. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 01:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I haven't been on CBW for a while, I wrote one article for toa Oonie, but that was it. If you want the full story I could tell ya. It's a bit of a long story. :-P [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 02:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Your story Even though you edited it, I will nto count the new parts towrds the final decision. After you handed the story in, you were not allowed to change it. So, keep the changes, but they will not affect my review at all. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 20:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin on CTFCW Guess what you got mail and admin on Custom Transformers Characters Wiki!An awesome combination of awesomeness!!! FoC is gonna rock! (talk) 17:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Randy Punk Thanks for the update DS :) I am looking forward to reading it. also i really liked the ending of your most recent chapter it was pretty epic XD Awesome Yo Delta, congrats on being accepted as a rollback! I have confidence in you, as does probably everyone else. Oh, and you can call me B-FF, (wow I hadn't seen that before :-P) the Cacola thing is getting old. [[User:Bionic-Force Factory|'Cacola']] [[User talk:Bionic-Force Factory|is NOT coming to HF]]... 15:47, August 17, 2012 (UTC) True dat...hold on I got an idea! [[User:Bionic-Force Factory|'Everyone's' favorite B-FF!!!]] (talk) 16:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Boom! Inspired by you my man! RE: HRT Invitation accepted, thanks! [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 20:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey so can I put the HRT badge on my profile? Also, should there be invites going out to bub, bob,and Shmid? [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 22:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Hey, I realized something. We sort of went overboard. I mean, we really should've marked the new articles as stubs instead of deletions, because they were made literally ten min. ago. We probably should have done what BTD does, giving a time limit before marking and deleting. Just saying :-P [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 20:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Recon Team Ok, I'll join. Slap the badge on my badges section on my page! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) U like bionicle or hf Jerryyang2001 Sorry bout renaming ure page. Please reply Jerryyang2001 (talk) 13:43, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Jerryang2001 RE:slider template Erm... How about I make a custom pic? No offense, but it looks terrible...it's stretched out and everything. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 02:59, September 10, 2012 (UTC) To know you accept apology Jerryyang2001 (talk) 01:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Jerryyang2001 New Layout Hey, DeltaStriker. The blog you made on the new layout Wikia's been designing needs to be deleted, as blogs like this could easily become rants and get out of hand. This is because many people might not be happy with the layout and would express their feelings "all over the place." Sorry about that. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 00:19, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: "Mary Sue" means the character is too perfect. For example, a character with 9001 weapons, 99999 IQ, 5000 mph on foot and 99% strength is a Mary Sue. 12:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey DeltaStriker, thanks for noticing that I’m back. :) I’m not allowed on the computer that much over summer, and I just remembered this site today. So it seems that it’s up to 21bub21 to finish Ch. 4, or I will have to. Or you could, if you want to join. I guess it’s between bub and I, or is he inactive too? Also, did you follow the story while it was written? If so, constructive critiscism is always good. TW~ (talk) 02:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC)TW Yeah, I am cyber-schooled, so I can get on almost whenever during school. Not always the best idea, but... If you want to join, I'd have to consult the others, so it may take a while for full confirmation. Sorry. Oh, and I like your story, Rise Of Overlord. It's pretty good so far, except I don't know who the evil Hero Factory guy is. TW~ (talk) 15:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC)TW DeltaStriker, the new page for the H Team is up; go here to check it out. As I am now the leader, I can add you as a member, if you wish. TW~ (talk) 16:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC)TW I'm not forcing you, but if you'd like, you're certainly allowed to qualify yourself for a Bureaucrat. I would suggest doing so. :) [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 01:40, October 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Cotm So, xOTM based on categories? Bub seems like the one to talk to about this kind of thing. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) xOTM....? Wha~? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 01:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) x(a variable) Of The Month [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 16:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh, thanks. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 22:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 00:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 Um, thanks for the HSDN edit No, the vote for the second bureaucrat has been cancelled, and I don't think that we need a temporary replacement for him. We should be fine. If the staff does need more help, then yes, there will be a temporary promotion. But I do not think that his absence is that major, as he will be getting a new computer by Christmas possibly. Hopefully, he will return as soon as possible. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 01:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 19:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 How am I supposed to know which ones are old? Besides, some of them have replies I did not know about. So should I avoid commenting? I have questions 5/7 Bioniclezilla77 19:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC)BZ Bioniclezilla77 20:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclezilla OK I'll remember next time, but on the other thing, I really don't know what is old or new Badges Sure. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 01:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) To DeltaStriker Deltrax7 here, I would just like to let you know that I have no idea of how to move my new story( meca1 origins, nick force). could you help me? Deltrax7 (talk) 12:02, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Um, care to explain? Quote: :"SS7, you missed one. What about the CSW? TDG, the only Admin, may object, but he is just like that." What is "like that"? I'm intrigued. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG (Talk) 06:50, January 3, 2013 (UTC) The Message on Mr. Makuro Bioniclezilla77 22:26, January 4, 2013 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 I don't think anyone would see a summary edit, one, two, what is a Mos? Three, you shouldn't care what I call my pictures. That is controll-freaky Re Bioniclezilla77 23:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Bz Well, the only thing I can disagree with is edit summary. The only reason I saw it is wiki activity. Word of advice, if you want to have a message to the wiki, don't put it in some discreet place. Z Re Bioniclezilla77 01:42, January 5, 2013 (UTC)BZ One, people should be aloud to just scroll, and two, if a new page will be created tomorrow, not many people will see it. Putting delete icons on articles under construction Bioniclezilla77 00:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Bioniclezilla77 Um, you put that on my Alpha team page. What is the the point of a construction icon if you are just going to delete anyways. I am working on it. So stop putting delete templates on stuff under construction. Also, it is not a canon character, alpha team is, alpha team (bioniclezilla77) ''is not. Hey Hey Delta, I just noticed. With bub going inactive, and Shmid considering check-ins, all of the admins are technically gone for the time being. Should we be concerned? I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 00:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I guess so. Everything seems alright for the time being, so that's good. I am[[User:OonieCacola|' Oonie']] 00:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not gone. I check all the time and I see ''everything. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) BZ's Alpha Team He's tagged it as his own, so it's no longer canon. That's the whole point of making a page like that, to avoid the canon template. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) RE Bioniclezilla77 01:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC)BZ Well, what is the difference of it will get deleted? Under construction means you are still working on it, so it shouldn't get deleted unless if it is unaproipiat like swear words and gore? RE Bioniclezilla77 14:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC)BZ FOR THE LAST TIME STOP PUTTING THAT ON MY ARTICLE IT SHOULD NOT BE DELETED WITH THE ARTICLES UNDER CONSTRUCTION WICH YOU KEEP GETTING RID OF. ARE YOU EVEN AN ADMIN BECAUSE THAT IS NOT WHAT THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO DO. IT IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. SO FOR THE LAST TIME, WIKISHMID SAID IT IS OK AS LONG AS IT HAS THE CONSTRUCTION TEMPLATE. SO STOP GETTING RID OF IT!!!!!!! RE: Layout Guide We'll just add it to the MoS. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 17:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) A question On CBW, can I edit the main page story template whenever I want, and can I start a contect whenever I want, like on CHFW? McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 01:22, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Layout That would be a good idea, Delta, although I believe that the Manual of Style might give users an idea as to what they should include in their article. I believe that is good for now. If that isn't there, then we can plan a layout. [[User:Starscream7|'BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds']] 02:24, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re Bioniclezilla77 13:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC)BZ They are part of the alpha team, so I am getting quite sick of all these pictures getting removed. Why are they bad!?? Just please spare me and my page! They are one and the same, can I it least have one image of them? Last time you edited this page you doing something with a false accusation. Please, ask Wikishmid before doing something. 14:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC)WikiContrib RE Weren't you harsh on that BZ guy? Thank You 18:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC)BZ Thanks for putting them in individual galleries! re --Bioniclezilla77 19:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC)BZ Sheesh man, calm down. I will obey unless if you are up in arms about it. RE I was taught to do it afterwords. Thanks. Makuhero City: Stub Erm, Delta? You were the one who marked that page as a stub in the first place... http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Makuhero_City?diff=prev&oldid=32836 23:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Yo, I delete because I don't really, well, like em 14:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC)WIKICONTRIB I am not being aggrssive just asking you, do not take it the wrong way. I don't want you to keep putting that message "I know it's you BZ" because, I got it, so you don't need to keep putting that message on there. It wastes space and it is a useless message that does not answer questions. There is the reason why I don't want it. Now please, can you get rid of the message? Thank you. Re Uggg, I consider the message spam and people like bub have deleted messages, that message is as irritating as heck, so can I please get rid of that one, pretty please. I got you know it is me so it doesn't help anymore. 15:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC)WIKITRIBUTOR *cough* I know BZ isn't cooperating too well, but your messages are getting excessive. It's alright to be a little harsh if they won't listen to anything you say, but you don't have to leave so many messages like that. Your tone with him has gone from somewhat disgruntled to RAGE MODE. You don't need to shout so much or command him like that. He's new, like we all were. Sure, he's being frustrating, but he's treated me the same way he's treated you and how many times have you seen me go off? About twice, from what I can remember. (maybe more, but I've left so many messages, it's hard to remember. You've got a ton of other stuff you're doing, anyway. I've got nearly nothing to do here. I'll deal with him if you don't mind. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 20:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) yo Helloooooo I am BZ, as you can see I lost my account. I made the bruizer stub because since he was cannon, I made him (rather lazily on my part) and rightfully assumed that someone else would easily finish him. The NEW Bioniclezilla Helloooo I am BZ in a new account, because the other one broke, so I made the bruizer page because (rather lazily) because I ritefully new that since it was cannon, someone else would finish it. Speaking of canon, we should create scarox and pyrox. The NEW Bioniclezilla The imfo box how do I add pictures? Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 21:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC)